Treehorns Exist?
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: AU. While walking away with new information on their friend, Kai, Jay, and Cole await to unlock their full potentials. What happens after that? Zane has unlocked his full potential. He thinks something is amiss, but shrugs it off. Will the prince and princess reveal their true identities?


**Author's Note: Right now, there is a pivotal OC in Zane's crossover who has a protector that is, well, frozen; minus his heart, which is big, but he's stubborn. So, this one-shot actually takes place after Zane has unlocked his true potential; he senses something, but doesn't think much of it. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

**Sound of Treehorns**

(Zane's P.O.V.)

"Alright, Nindroid!" Jay shouts.

"Way to go, Frosty!" Cole cheers.

"Nice job, Zane," Kai states, as I come back to.

"Nindroid. Quite original," I tell the first two who storm ahead, but slow their pace, once they remember we don't have our vehicles.

"Leave and never come back," a low voice snaps.

"He can stay," a lower voice counters. Kai, since he is standing next to me asks if I heard them.

"Yes, but there are young children not far by. Kai, if you could choose a date for Nya, out of the 3 of us, who would it be and why?" I ask.

"Well, Jay's a comedian and he seemed to enjoy that song and dance you were doing. However, he's easy to fool," Kai states.

They're ahead of us.

"Say, what was the name of that song and dance routine you just did?"

"Something called 'the Michigan Ride'. It's old. Could've been popular in the days of my father, or perhaps earlier."

Kai sighs.

"Seriously, that's what it's called. Apparently popular," I state.

**(A/N: The Michigan Ride is an old song. Google it. I think it was popular in the 20s; the 1920s. The title is based on their "cry", for lack of a better term. If you've heard of the mythological creature known as a siren, can imagine what a Screech attack would sound like, what Metal Sound [the latter 2 are attacks; personally, Supersonic might not have much impact on human ears. Plus, I consider it to be like an echo-location system.] sounds like, then that would be the sound of tree horns. Males are deeper in pitch and females vary in sound. Males tend to grunt and growl. Back to the story, now. This is still in Zane's perspective, though.)**

"Oh, and as interesting as Jay's parents are, I _don't _think I'd want them as my in-laws," Kai adds. We have stopped in our tracks. Jay and Cole are 500 feet ahead of us at the log bridge. Sitting.

"Then, there's Cole. Cole's never talked about his parents. He's strong, but stubborn. I guess we share that aspect. Since Nya is emotional, she likes a shoulder to cry on, or an embrace," Kai states.

* * *

I can't help but think that I'm the answer.

"So, you'd choose me?" I ask.

"Yeah. You're level-headed. You can understand a prank and you can turn your humor switch on and off. Plus, you're one of the fastest drivers. Do you know anything about your father?" he asks.

"I did a scan. Not much showed up, except my blueprints, the Falcon's, and a possible female companion. However, the companion would fulfill the role of a mother or something. I picked up cooking right away."

As we continue, the low voice says, "Don't go. Please."

Kai and I exchange glances. The deeper one says, "Leave now. Or else."

Considering that there are no logical explanations and that Kai would sound paranoid, I devise a plan.

"Jeez, Frosty, what took you so long?" Cole snaps.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Besides, tin-can sounds better. What took you so long, anyway? Kai?" Jay jokes, then asks.

"Zane actually has little kids that look up to him. In particular, a little girl and her older brother," Kai states.

"One is likely Tara and the other is Titus, perhaps. They are the closest I have to siblings and are unaware that my father is missing," I reply.

Jay shrugs.

"Yeah? Well, 'Pinky', how come you didn't tell us?" Cole barks. I'm mad.

"Cole, knock it off. Zane just found out his father's probably dead. Apparently, these kids respect him. Jay, your parents may embarrass you, but you at least know where they are. Cole, you haven't mentioned your family. As for me, I didn't get to tell you this and Nya knows. My dad went on an adventure shortly before I met Sensei Wu. My mom died shortly after Nya's birth. Those kids seemed no older than Lloyd. Think about kids that are Lloyd's age," Kai says.

"Well, back in my hometown, there were kids that were fond of comics and cartoons," Jay states.

"There was one kid in my hometown that wasn't a part of my quartet named Bradley; I think. I don't think he has family, but he's athletic. I think he was sent to military school; or Darkley's. There was a military academy and I don't know about it. Well, I was born in that hospital, but that's about it," Cole comments.

"The point that Kai is trying to make is that you never know who needs you," I say.

We go to the Bounty, but I can't shake the sense that I'm being watched. I get a scroll that reads "TITUS" on it and in smaller print "Tara".

* * *

(That same night. Normal P.O.V.)

"Zane, come back!" a girl cries and sends an earsplitting screech.

"He's not coming back. I only stated that he got our names correct," a boy snarls.

"Titus, what's wrong with me?" the girl who sent an earsplitting screech out says.

* * *

(Switch to Titus's P.O.V.)

"Oh, man. It's slim," Tara says. I grab the scroll and look at the prophecy, realizing that I can change, too.

"To change as either gender, one has to have a trigger word or phrase. To block someone from knowing the word, form it in your mind and only by luck, relativity or causes unknown will someone guess your blocked trigger word or phrase. Cannot be a curse because of karma," I read.

"To prevent someone from witnessing your transformation, come up with a mantra. Recite it in your head and then say it backwards. This takes energy; rest before doing so," I whisper to myself.

I look at Tara. Then, the scroll.

"People or items you are close to can interfere with your transformation. If you come across Hypnobrai or other ice creatures, then they can see through your facade," I continue.

"Titus, what are Hypnobrai? Is Zane one?" she asks. I put the scroll back in our tree.

"Hypnobrai are the Serpentine of Ice. No, but he seems to be your trigger person. King Cryo's legacy lives on in me. Queen Crya's lives on in you, Princess Tara. Go rest and I will talk with the elder council," I command calmly.

I watch her transform and go to rest.

I don't know what a nindroid is, but Zane fits that description of ninja and android. The Tinkerer.

"Ocrion, are you busy?" an elder asks, using one of my casual names. I turn to see two elders.

"You saw, didn't you?" I ask one of the elders.

"Yes. Tara's word is guardian. Zane is no Hypnobrai, but don't let your guard down, Prince Ticron," the other elder says.

I nod, deciding to make it that no one would guess it, unless they earn my trust.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Tara and Titus can transform at will, but Titus takes it upon himself to come up with something that not even a super computer could detect.**

**Name: Tara Roberts, daughter of King Cryo and Queen Crya. Princess of the polar kingdom.**

**Appearance: Dusty-gray hair, dark green eyes. Wears white or light attire. **

**Full name: Ticarali Ujeanu Critan **

**Trainer class in other stories: Undecided.**

**Trigger word: Guardian.**

**Name: Titus Roberts. Son of King Cryo and Queen Crya. Prince of the polar kingdom.**

**Full name: Ticronitus Ocrion Dakiko Critan**

**Appearance: White hair, with small tinges of blue-gray. Steel gray eyes. Wears dark attire and blue sunglasses. **

**...if Titus appears in other stories, there's a sliver of a chance (as in, pretty rare) that he will be a prince and Tara a princess. "Ujeanu" and "Dakiko" are anagrams of cities in Alaska: Juneau (also the capital) and Kodiak.**


End file.
